


Благое дело

by WR900_by_United_Federation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Queer Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation
Summary: - Я не себе, я на благое дело, - смущённо сказал Коби, указывая на блок "Гранд Молл" в магазине. Какое ещё благое дело?





	Благое дело

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является частью серии под названием "Колли и Гончая". Читать работы серии можно в любом порядке, но все же желательнее в порядке поступления. Список работ появится, когда их наберётся больше.

\- «Веди себя естественно.» - думал Коби, продираясь сквозь толпу и стараясь не смотреть на окружающих. Ему казалось, что взгляды абсолютно всех людей направлены в его сторону, а было их немало. Да, разумеется, Хельмеппо говорил, что на такую приметную личность, как Коби, постоянно будут смотреть. Но говорил, он, скорее всего, фигурально. «Черт, почему меня вообще волнует, что какие-то люди на меня смотрят?» - продолжал успокаивать себя Коби. Он же не делал ничего плохого, просто шёл в магазин. Повседневная рутина, которая мало кого волнует. Ну, почти повседневная.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – бодро спросил продавец, когда капитан зашёл в небольшую бакалею. В помещении было ещё несколько человек, что Коби не особо понравилось.  
«Всё нормально, ты знаешь, что делаешь», - подумал про себя молодой человек и принялся набирать продукты: пакет молока, несколько яблок, пачка чая… ничего особенного. Люди смотрели на него, улыбаясь. Будто дозорных не при исполнении никогда не видели. Капитан выбросил из головы тот факт, что он… принял участие в одном крайне неприятном инциденте, причём не так давно,и теперь на него смотрят, как на живую легенду. «Я ничего не делал, новости врут», - Коби попытался выразить эту мысль одними глазами. Но он смотрел в пол, поэтому этого никто не увидел. А в полу даже дырки не появилось. Пришлось признать, что от взглядов он не отделается, хоть вечность броди по магазину. Капитан вздохнул поглубже, громко выдохнул и направился к кассе.  
\- Это все? – вежливо поинтересовался продавец, смотря на Коби, как на родного сына. Молодой человек забегал глазами.  
\- Нет. – наконец, его взгляд остановился на основной покупке. – И пачку «Гранд Молл», пожалуйста.  
Продавец вздернул брови. Потом посмотрел на блок сигарет, который просил капитан. Потом с недоверием повернулся к самому капитану. Люди в очереди за Коби тоже зашептались. Но Коби и ожидал такой реакции.  
\- Я не себе, - сказал он максимально раздражённо, всем давая понять, что оскорблён до глубины души, - Я на… благое дело. – добавил он уже спокойнее.  
\- На какое же? – с интересом спросил кто-то в очереди.  
«Прекрасно, есть контакт!» - Дальше все пошло, как по маслу: Коби состроил самое невинно выражение лица, которое только мог, и смущённо начал перебирать пальцы.  
\- Вы же помните… - внезапно он замялся. Произносить эту фразу было трудно, - Инцидент с доктором Алистером?  
Интерес в глазах продавца и покупателей сразу сменился на неловкость. До них начало доходить, что они, самую малость, лезут не в свое дело. Но также они поняли, почему образованный капитан, пример всем детям, да и взрослым тоже, решил покупать сигареты.  
\- Д-да, - наконец раздался неуверенный ответ, - В газетах писали. Капитан-лейтенант ведь…  
\- Да. – жёстко перебил Коби. Он тоже чувствовал, что лезет не в свое дело. – Последняя жертва.  
Капитан огляделся. Всё, кто был вокруг него, усиленно отводили глаза. Инцидент с этим чёртовым доктором, проводившим бесчеловечные эксперименты, мало обсуждался среди гражданских. Они просто боялись говорить о нем. Все жертвы давно реабилитировались и жили прежней жизнью, ходили на работу, общались с друзьями. А люди вокруг делали вид, что ничего не случилось, всячески прятали глаза от их шрамов и увечий, не желая лезть к ним в душу. А тут пришёл спаситель этих жертв и в открытую начал разговор об инциденте. Стоя за сигаретами.  
\- И вы понимаете, - продолжал Коби. Люди по-прежнему смотрели, кто куда, - Хельмеппо-сану очень тяжело справляться со всем, что на него навалилось. Сами понимаете.  
\- Да уж, - согласился продавец, стараясь говорить как можно тише, - Пережить такое, это же калека на всю жизнь.  
\- И он справляется! – настойчиво утвердил капитан, - Почти хорошо. Но из-за всего, что случилось, - его передернуло от воспоминаний, - он стал больше курить.  
Все тут же подняли глаза, в которых снова появился интерес. Ну конечно, Коби не для себя покупает сигареты, как можно было о таком подумать!  
\- Да! - самый тяжёлый этап пройден, с каждым новым словом голос Коби обретал уверенность, - Он постоянно говорит, что пора бросать, потому что он уже не замечает, что выкуривает за день почти все. И это его нервирует. Понимаете, да? Я же не заставлю Хельмеппо-сана бросить, да и он так просто не сможет. Вот я и решил, что буду подкладывать ему по несколько сигарет. И как будто их количество остаётся обычным, а не уменьшается с огромной скоростью! А Хельмеппо-сану увидит, что снова контролирует количество выкуренного и успокоится!  
Люди в очереди утвердительно кивали. Те, кто только пришёл, даже не возмущались, что продажа встала, а увлечённо слушали.  
\- Вы замечательный человек, капитан! – сердечно улыбнулся продавец, протягивая молодому человеку заветный «Гранд Молл», - Капитан-лейтенанту очень повезло, что у него есть вы.  
\- Да, безумно повезло, - Коби натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, расплатился и вышел под самыми тёплыми взглядами покупателей.  
«Чтоб тебя… а ещё подороже слабо курить?!» - Коби сердито достал пачку и сдернул с неё защитную плёнку. Спички он купил в другом магазине, чтоб не вызывать подозрений. Что ж, хоть его и бесит, что Хельмеппо возводит его чуть ли не в ранг святых, порой это очень выгодно.  
Найдя безлюдное место, капитан вынул из кармана уже открытый «Гранд Молл», достал сигарету и, чиркнув спичкой, наконец затянулся. Нервозность постепенно ушла и тело расслабились. Вот почему Хельмеппо-сан не бросает…  
Разумеется, его белобрысый друг не начинал больше курить и не переставал контролировать количество сигарет за день. Просто Коби стеснялся просить в открытую. Поэтому он стал стрелять у него по одной каждый день, пока тот не видит. Потом по две, по четыре… Потом Хельмеппо стал замечать, что число сигарет в пачке уменьшается быстрее обычного и занервничал. Он же не подумает, что это его капитан таскает, он для него безвинный! Поэтому Коби решил воспользоваться репутацией пай-мальчика, чтоб отвести от себя подозрение и купить свои первые собственные сигареты. Те же, что и у Хельмеппо, потому что он не курит плохие. Такой вот капитан безвинный и святой. Коби выпустил струйку дыма через нос. Он ненавидел, какого капитан-лейтенант высокого мнения о нем. Святой, как же… Святые прикрываются бесчеловечными инцидентами, чтобы тайком купить сигарет?! Хельмеппо-сану и так тяжело, а теперь на него будут смотреть с этим отвратительным снисхождением! Просто потому, что Коби прикрылся благими намерениями помочь другу справиться с травмами, оставшимися после этого чёртова инцидента, ради личной выгоды. Ещё одна глубокая затяжка. Хельмеппо ни о чем не догадается. Он слишком доверяет Коби. Своему капитану и другу. Другу, который заявил на глазах у кучи народа, что Хельмеппо-сан калека, прошедший через худшее, и так и не оправившийся. Всё ведь только начало налаживаться! Ещё затяжка. Снова видеть эти снисходительные взгляды, слушать безучастные «Всё будет хорошо», сказанные, чтоб казалось, что людям не все равно. Хельмеппо это терпеть не мог.   
«Прости, Хельмеппо-сан. Не стоило тебе мне доверять, - Коби стало мерзко от самого себя. Он докурил до самого фильтра и втоптал то, что осталось, в землю, - Да, я не святой! И теперь, надеюсь, ты это поймёшь!» - он спрятал сигареты за пазуху, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и достал из пакета яблоко. Нужно было отбить запах дыма. А теперь следовало успокоиться. Хельмеппо просил его не думать много, так? Ты, мол, спас меня, я тебе по гроб жизни должен, справлюсь сам, не волнуйся. Ага, не волноваться. Не волноваться, когда он уже второй месяц держится в стороне и изъясняется только дежурными фразами, постоянно напоминая всем подряд, какой Коби замечательный?! А на каждый укол в свою сторону улыбается и даже продолжает, какие пытки бы на себе использовал! Не волноваться, когда капитан-лейтенант рассказывает ему, как ему хочется сброситься со скалы в море, чтоб его тело сожрали морские Короли и нечего было хоронить?! Не волноваться, когда Хельмеппо спит на улице привалившись к стене и его почти каждую ночь корёжит от кошмаров?! Это называется спасением?! Коби даже не помнит, когда последний раз видел его лицо! Оно постоянно скрыто за темно-синими стёклами очков. Хельмеппо гораздо чаще стал пытаться помочь Коби, когда тому тяжело, но наотрез отказывался от поддержки со стороны самого Коби. А сам молодой человек продолжал делать вид, что все как обычно, что горе не беда. Взаимная показуха. Какого чёрта они оба пытаются изображать приличных людей, когда крыша уже давно съехала у обоих?!  
Коби со злобой отправил в рот огрызок и зашагал вдоль по улице, постепенно приходя в себя. Да уж, нельзя так много думать, в этом Хельмеппо-сан прав. Надо бы к нему прислушаться.  
\- Пусть ты и не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогал, - пробормотал капитан, - но, по крайней мере, ты перестанешь волноваться за свои курительные привычки.  
Хельмеппо пытается быть обыкновенным человеком и образцовым подчинённым, будто никогда и не было того проклятого инцидента. Что ж, Коби примет правила игры. Его друг считает Коби идеальным капитаном? Ну и пусть. Но уж хорошим человеком его точно никто не сможет назвать. Ради благого дела.


End file.
